Tia
Tia Marvinas is the oldest member of The Sparticle Tribe and is one of the two leaders of The Ranchers. She is first seen babysitting Frankie in Sadiq's house. She is played by Megan Jones. Personality Tia cares a lot about her appearance, and can seem quite snobby, and this makes people underestimate her. She is, however, not as useless as she can seem, and proves this several times. She seems to be very over protective, especially with Liam and Frankie. She is the ex- best friend of Holly as they broke up in Series 2. She got jealous when Serena became best friends with her. Appearance tia is a girl with brown hair. she cares alot about how she looks and looking beatiful Plot Series One The Disappearance Tia is first seen babysitting Frankie until Sadiq comes with Jordan, Ami, Jeffrey and Reese to his house. She tells Frankie to prepare pizza and she also eats the pizza with the others. She comes with Sadiq and the others to the Hotel and is last seen saying to Sadiq "Its the end of the world as we know it.". The Invasion Tia helps trying to cook a meal in the kitchen, even mentioning pink rice pudding much to everyone elses disgust, she is then seen eating with the others when the phone rings, with Ami claiming it's a woman wanting orange juice, bacon and eggs. Everyone goes to the room and finds a girl, Holly inside who had slept through the Disappearance due to jet lag. Tia later notices that a lift swipecard is missing and prepares to attack Callum when he comes up in the lift but along with Sadiq, Jeffrey and Jordan accidently squirt Liam and Kat but not Reese who hid behind them. She helps defeat Callum at the end of the episode. The Message (To be added) The Quest (To be added) The Funfair (To be added) The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats (To be added) The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone (To be added) The Emergency Whilst on the train to the Black Tor Mine in 'The Emergency', Tia will turn fifteen the next day, and she is really scared that she might disappear at midnight. The night before her birthday, Jeffrey leaves her some flowers, but she is still worried. Some time before midnight, she writes Jeffrey a note telling him she loves him and gives Frankie her necklace and tells her shes special. When she wakes up in the morning she is still on the train. She cheerfully goes outside much to Liam and Frankies amusement but takes the necklace off Frankie. She also remembers the note she left Jeffrey but Jeffrey acts as though she never left him the note and she and the others start the final kilometres of the journey to the Black Tor mine via horse and cart The Sparticle Project Tia and the rest of the ranchers (plus Callum) travel by horse and carriage the last part of the trip to the mine.She becomes a couple with Jeff at the end of the episode. Series Two The Stone Head She is shown to have left the Sparticles and she works in a clinic with Jeffrey and Liam where is shown to be a good nurse. When the Sparticles find them at the clinic, she and the others agree to help them save Reese and try to get the adults back. Tia plays the Fizzy game and gets showered in insects at the obstacle she has to come over. She helps and encourages the others and when they loose they find it unfair but they save Reese and she goes with the others to watch Sadiq put the key in the stone head. She is seen outside saying they need help at the clinic after the stone head doesnt bring the adults back but rejoins them in the end. Trivia She has a good relationship with Jeffrey, even after they have broken up. She is the ex - best friend of Holly. Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:Leaders Category:The Ranchers